Lovely Mystery
by secretgetaway
Summary: Reiko is a lonely girl with a plan. She relies on no one and she'd like for it to stay that way. Unfortunately, miwa-san and Ema believe everyone should have someone to rely on. Reiko finds herself as the new sister in the Asahina household and tries her best to not make attachments. Sadly, she has no idea just how pushy these boys can be and even Ema has grown a backbone.
1. Prologue

Prologue – Meetings and Silence

Today was a rare occasion in which the Asahina siblings were all gathered. The main living space was rowdy and spirited with the arguing brothers who would lightly tease each other. The only female of the group was seated on the couch anxiously awaiting her parents to finally arrive home. Chi hadn't seen her father since the wedding which was about 3 weeks ago.

"Ne, Masaomi just how long are you gonna make us sit here?" groaned Tsubaki slumping in his seat on the couch. The eldest brother smiled, "Otou-san and okaa-san said it was important for us to all be here. I suppose since everyone is all here I can tell you what's happening. "What do you mean? I thought we were together just cause they were getting home" said yusuke leaning against the couch. Masaomi nodded, "that's right they are getting here but they also have someone with them" the elder said purposely not saying who the person was.

"someone? Who is it? I wanna know! I wanna know!" wataru cheered jumping up and down while also pulling on masaomi's sleeve. Masaomi chuckled, he knew his brothers were anxious to know what was going on but they were getting restless. Which means they would soon start causing trouble.

"alright I'll tell you. Just calm down okay?" he said pointedly to the more immature members of his family. "well, the person who their bringing will be spending a lot of time with us. Mama and papa met them during their travels in America." Chi's eyes widened, "a foreigner! Are they visiting?" she asked curiously. She had never talked to a person from a foreign country before. "That's right but they'll be living** here." **He said pointing at the ground.

Natsume rose an eyebrow, a foreigner living here? Did he mean in their house? Or just in japan. Natsume felt uneasy about this whole predicament. He had a sudden premonition that life was about to change even more than it already had with Chi's arrival.

"The person is our new sister! Adopted though not a newborn." Clarified masaomi when he saw the shocked looks on everyone's face. "a new sister? Why all of a sudden?" muttered yusuke. "Hmm, now we'll have to pretty imouto's with us and chi will have another girl around the house" smiled kaname ruffling chi's hair who was seated beside him. Chi smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm happy that another girl will be joining us." She said softly. The boys all smiled at her but then frowned. This meant they'd no longer to invest all their attention on chi. Now they had to share their attention with some new girl.

Was this really okay?

"And then there's the triplets! Tsubaki, Azusa, and Nastume! They…"

It had been like this ever since they left home. Miwa-san and Rintarou kept boasting about there amazing children and how she would love and be loved by everyone. Reiko doubted that they would immediately like her. She wasn't exactly a people person and she didn't even want to be adopted in the first place. She only had a little bit left to go to be rotated out of the system but then these two arrived and developed an interest in her. She didn't say anything but they had ruined her plans. It didn't matter anyway. In a year she'd finally turn 18 and then she'd continue as planned. This was a minor setback.

"We're here!" miwa cheered hopping out of the car. Reiko got out and stared up at the huge house with a bored look on her face. So this is where she was supposed to be staying now? It was ridiculously large but then again she now had 14 siblings. "Come on reiko I'm sure there all eager to meet you!" miwa grabbed her wrist and led her inside. It was fairly large inside as well. Soon, reiko saw a large group of people gathered around a couch. _Well, this is the moment of truth. _

"Mama! Papa! Welcome home" they chorused.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Attempts and Cold shoulder?

Each of these new people fit mama's description perfectly. Reiko could easily identify who was who. They had all taken to stare at her curiously. She didn't say anything and stared back. Miwa smiled as she watched her children interact. She hoped they all got along. Reiko looked like she could really use a friend when she had first met her. She was sure this group would help her bloom into a lovely young lady.

"Everyone this is Reiko. The newest Asahina! Reiko these are my sons and daughter" miwa then went on to point at each one and telling her their names. Reiko just nodded not wanting to say she already connected their faces to a name.

* * *

The boys were all curious of their new sister. Her blank expression was a bit unnerving to them. They never saw a girl act like that before. Well, only the few weird ones. Tsubaki smiled brightly, he thought she was a cute one despite the look she was giving them. Her hair was pulled up into twin tails with blue ribbons. Her eyes were almond colored and were framed with thick eyelashes. He wondered what she was like. Azusa thought she was the anti-social type. It didn't look like she wanted to talk to them at all. Quite the opposite, it looked like she just wanted to leave.

Kaname smiled sensing her discomfort. She seemed taken aback by the number of new siblings and he didn't blame her. There WAS a lot of them. Well, he just had to make sure his new baby sister was comfortable. Chi was eager to converse with her but maybe it was too soon? They all wanted to approach her but were at a loss of how to do so. Fuuto smirked, she seemed like a nice challenge. He wanted to see what was behind that emotionless expression.

"Hello reiko-nee! I'm Wataru!" yelled the young boy as he launched himself into her arms. The girl stumbled back in surprise and looked at him with wide startled eyes. He hugged her tightly, "We're gonna have lots of fun now nee-chan!" he giggled digging his head on her tummy. Reiko held her arms up unsure how to respond. She didn't interact much with kids since they never seemed to like her. " H-hello Wataru-kun" she said softly making him look up at her in awe. His big sister had a soft sweet voice. He grinned at her and pulled her towards the others.

The older boys smiled at the sight. Wataru definitely knew how to approach people. Chi stood up and bowed to the girl, "Its really nice to meet you Reiko-chan! I'm Ema" she said standing up again. Reiko stared at her, "Yes, pleasure to meet you as well". Reiko felt arms wrap around her from behind, "Hello, baby sister~ let's play ne?" the person said nuzzling her hair. Reiko pinched the skin on his hand, "Oww! Oww! Reiko-chan! That hurts!" cried Tsubaki. She pulled his hand off her and pushed him away, "I don't like being touched by weird people" she said bluntly causing the others to laugh.

"I'm not weird! And you let Wataru hug you!" he pouted.

"Wataru's cool" she said blandly. Wataru cheered, "Haha, Tsubaki-nii is lame!" he chanted.

"Brat! I am not lame!"

Reiko sighed, this group was definitely loud. She even felt a headache starting. Another male approached her while the previous two argued. "Reiko-chan I'm sorry about Tsubaki he's a bit clingy." Said the male. No kidding! Tsubaki was more than just clingy. "It's fine." She said and then approached her miwa, "miwa-san could you show me to my room? I feel a bit tired" reiko said quietly. Miwa frowned, she wanted her new daughter to talk more with her sons but she guessed it would be no good to rush things. "Alright, follow me" the room was fairly normal. She plopped onto her bed and sighed, "Hmm, a rowdy bunch but perhaps they can help me?"

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs

"Hmm, did reiko leave?" asked Tsubaki finally noticing the missing girl. "She left 20 minutes ago, idiot" yusuke said running a hand through his hair. Tsubaki twitched, first he gets called lame and now he's and idiot? "Reiko-chan has had an exciting day. I felt the same way when I first got here too" chi said smiling. The others smiled back, "Yes, that was an exciting day too wasn't it?" azusa muttered. That fateful day when a beautiful young lady came into their lives.

"Alright, let's prepare dinner! Reiko-chan is sure to be hungry when she wakes up from her nap" miwa said coming down the stairs. "Mama, I'm curious why did you suddenly bring Reiko home?" asked Natsume. Miwa smiled, "well, I thought she could use a family. She seemed lonely as I'm sure you could tell." They nodded, "well, I like her" Wataru said kicking his feet.

* * *

"…ko."

"mmmph…."

"…eiko"

I felt something shaking me. I finally got a good nap so why is this person trying to wake me up.

"Reiko! Its dinner time!" the voice urged. My eyes slowly fluttered open. I stared at the persons blurry image until it came into focus, "Ema, what do you want?" she smiled sheepishly, "Uh, well its dinner time. So I was told to come get you" she said stepping away from my bed as I sat up. "I'm not hungry." I answered and grabbed the remote to my tv.

Ema frowned, _this was supposed to be a family dinner. Why didn't she want to participate?_ "B-But it's a family dinner. Everyone is going to be there. Well except mama and papa. They had to leave again." Ema said sadly. I paused, _they were already gone? They didn't even come say goodbye. Some parents just leaving their new kid along in a house of strangers. _ I shook my head. These people weren't that different from my past adoptees then if they just leave after the first day. Judging by their kids I thought they were a bit more attentive but as usual I was wrong.

_Well, no matter. This just makes everything easier. No attachments means I can focus on my goal. I was social when I met them but that's as far as I go. I need to focus now that I've met them. _"No thank you. Maybe some other time" I told ema who had gotten up to leave. "Oh, okay." Ema replied not wanting to push her new sister into something she didn't want to do.

I watched her leave. She looked disappointed but I didn't care. She's putting too much faith into a relationship forming between us just cause were girls. I shook my head, _she's obviously not used to being rejected. She's probably a bit spoiled. _I turned my attention back to my TV.

_**It's for the best, Reiko. You'll never achieve your dream worrying about some girl's sadness.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Jerks and Welcomes

"baby sister, why are you so sad?" kaname asked the brunette as she walked down the stairs. A solemn expression was on her face, "did reiko do something to you?" asked Tsubaki frowning. His new sister didn't seem very nice to him and if she did something to ema then he was going to set her straight. "No, she didn't do anything wrong but she doesn't want to eat with us." The girl said sadly. The boys exchanged looks and ukyo decided to speak up, "ema, you have to remember that reiko is new here so she's still a bit uncomfortable around us." The blonde lawyer said setting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's right. She'll come around soon Chi-chan. So don't give up on her okay?" smiled Louis from across the table. Chi's frown lifted as she glanced at all her brothers, "yes, you're right. Thank you everyone" she said giving them all an eye closed smile.

Despite these words most of the males were doubtful of Reiko ever warming up to them. She seemed a bit distant although blunt. Her pretty face hadn't even smiled once during their meeting. _Could she really accept us as siblings? _They all thought.

* * *

The next morning I found myself being the first one awake. So I grabbed a change of clothes and a towel and decided to freshen up. After my bath I made a quick breakfast for myself and sat at the table to eat. There was one thing I liked about having such a big house. I could have a bunch of space to myself. The solitude that the rooms size provided was nice compared to the rowdiness of the orphanage I used to be in.

"Good morning, baby sister~"

_Spoke to soon. _I looked over my shoulder and stared at the very close face of Kaname smiling at me. "Good morning, kaname-san" I said and turned back to my food. Kaname gave a slight pout, _not even a tiny blush? _"how did you sleep?" he asked taking a seat beside her. "Fine." He sweat dropped, "Do you like it here so far?" he tried again wanting to hold a conversation, "To soon to tell. I only arrived yesterday after all."

She said after swallowing her food. Kaname tilted his head, _she has no interest in me at all. Do I fail as a brother already? _He chuckled to himself, "Well, have you thought about what high school to enroll in?" he asked leaning back in his chair. "The closest one. Hinode High School" she replied once more.

"Your going to my high school!?" exclaimed a voice from the second floor. The two looked up and saw yusuke. He sped down toward them, "Your going to Hinode High?" he asked again. She stared at him blankly, "Is that a problem?" she asked crossing her arms. Yusuke stared at her, _that means I'll have 2 sisters at school. Not only that but then she'll interfere with ema. Ema will definitely want to spend time with her after all. _

Before he could reply reiko stood up gathering her plates, "If you're the type that doesn't wish to associate with siblings at school that's fine. I have no interest in associating with anyone" she told him and went to clean up her plates. Yusuke was take back by her declaration, "Th-that's not what I was going to say!" he yelled turning to look at her but she was already gone.

Kaname crossed his arms, "Ne, yusuke your even more of a failure as a brother" he declared with a sly smirk. Yusuke glared at him, "Shut up!"

* * *

_Idiot. If he didn't want me around him all he had to do was say so. I don't have time for people like him anyway. _I glared at the ground as I walked through town. _Kami-sama why did you put this roadblock in my way? Is this a test? _ I found myself at the park. I took a seat on a swing and let myself relax, "Finally, I'm away from those crazy people" I muttered leaning against one of the chains from the swing.

"My feelings exactly" a voice said. I turned and saw one of the men from yesterday. "Your Natsume" I stated. He nodded, "That's right I'm one of the triplets with Azusa and Tsubaki. Why are you out here so early in the morning?" he asked. I looked at the blue sky, "there's no one here at this time of day" I said with a shrug. "You like being alone?" he asked taking a seat on the swing beside me. I nodded, "Yes, solitude means peace and tranquility. Noise is chaos and destruction" I said seriously.

Natsume smiled at her she missed it though since she was looking at the ground now. To him it felt more like reiko didn't know how to deal with people. "Solitude also means loneliness" he told her. She shook her head making him raise an eyebrow, "If one feels loneliness they want people around them. I don't want anyone around me. It's easier that way" she said as if it was a simple concept.

Natsume was curious as to how she got that mindset. A person doesn't just decide they don't want to be with anyone. Something had to happen at some point in their life to start feeling like that. Reiko was different from Ema. Very Different. While Ema was happy to move in with her new brothers and wanted to have a lively family with constant company; Reiko seemed to want the opposite. Reiko wanted to stay in solitude and didn't look enthusiastic about her new brothers when they all were introduced.

"hmm, come on." He said standing up. She looked up at him a curious glint in her eye, "Where are we going?" he held a hand out to me, "Everywhere. You're new to the city right? I'll show you around." He told her. I was unsure at first. But this was supposed to be my brother right?

"Okay."

So that what they did. Reiko spent the whole day with Natsume showing her around.

* * *

Ema looked around the room. By now everyone had already woken up and were seated in the living room chatting. She wanted to talk to Reiko but she wasn't there. Was she still asleep?

"Imouto, is something wrong?" asked ukyo handing her a cup of tea. "Um, I was just wondering ir reiko-nee was still asleep?" she said looking around again. Kaname set his tea cup down, "Ah, she went out this morning. After being bullied by yusuke that is" he said pointing at the red head seated beside her. "I did not bully her! She ran off before I clarified!" yusuke yelled at him.

"Did something happen?" she asked with a worried look on her face. Were they being mean to her new sister? "Well, after overhearing that she was going to go to Hinode High with you two. Mr. Idiot there rudely kept asking why she was going there. So she asked if he had a problem with it but he never said anything. Even I assumed he had a problem with it by his actions" kaname explained.

"Yusuke-nii should apologize!" Wataru said popping up beside yusuke. "Hey! I tried explain but she left before I could!" yusuke yelled pointing an accusing finger at kaname. "How long as she been out?" asked Masaomi. "Umm, probably 4-5 hours" yusuke shrugged. Masaomi looked surprised, "and did she say where she was going?" he asked again. Kaname and yusuke glanced at each other and then shook their heads, "Nope."

The eldest son frowned. He was worried for Reiko. She was new here so she could easily get lost and she was pretty small so he also worried about strangers. _Please be safe baby sister. _None of the others seemed that worried. Reiko looked like a strong girl and she was smart so they were sure she could get back.

Yusuke looked out the window. He still felt bad about giving her the wrong idea but that didn't mean he was about to search all over town for her. _Honestly, why can't she be sensible? If it had been ema she would have at least called us. This girl was gonna become a problem._

* * *

I found myself surprisingly content with Natsume. He had been very helpful. He showed me all over town and we even went to the high school to get my papers done! I didn't like relying on people but sacrifices needed to be made for my goal. By now we had circled around and were heading back home. Sunset was approaching and I was pretty tired. "Thank you for showing me around Natsume-nii. You've been a big help" I said genuinely grateful to him. I may be anti-social but I wasn't rude to people who I felt were actually helpful.

"It's fine. As your big brother I'm supposed to help you" he said nonchalantly. The house came into sight and we made our ways inside. "Reiko!" ema exclaimed and ran over to me. I rose an eyebrow, "what?" she frowned, "where've you been?" she asked worriedly. "I went to the park and ran into Natsume-nii. He showed me around town and helped me enroll into Hinode High" I explained.

The others noticed how I called Natsume big brother. A few pouted since she had already acknowledged Natsume as her nii-chan. "you should call us next time so we don't worry" ema said. I looked at the boys behind her, "They don't seem worried. I was fine" I said and walked to the kitchen.

She followed and Natsume went to take a seat, "Well I was. You shouldn't leave like that. You need to tell us where you're going next time okay?" she said and went to sit down. I glared at her retreating back, "you're not my mom" I muttered and got myself a glass of juice.

"You shouldn't be so mean to ema" reprimanded Tsubaki leaning against the fridge. "What do you care? You're not my boss either" I snorted and drank my juice. "She's just trying to bond with you. Stop being so rude!" he growled at her and stood closer. Towering over her small frame, "You don't scare me." He narrowed his eyes, "well I should. If you hurt ema then-"

"Then what? You'll beat me up? Tell your mother to kick me out? Go ahead. I don't care" I said walking passed him. He grabbed my wrist, "I'm serious. Don't mess with Ema. Or else." All of a sudden tsubaki's hand was pulled away from her and Azusa stood between them, "Knock it off Tsubaki. You're not making it any better." Azusa told his brother.

He had watched the whole encounter and decided to intervene before it got too bad. "Azusa you heard her! She doesn't even care about being here and she's being mean to ema!" Tsubaki said pointing at the glaring brunette. Reiko gave him a skeptical look, _what was with him? He understood that they were siblings but he was getting to protective. It's not like she's his girlfriend._ Azusa sighed and turned to Reiko, "I'm sorry about him. Just ignore him he can be an idiot sometimes" Azusa said with an apologetic smile.

I nodded, "yeah, whatever" and then I went to sit by Natsume-nii. He was the only one I could tolerate so far. The others noticed how I seemed to stick with Natsume. "Rei-chan" a soft voice said. I looked up to see a white haired man standing behind me, "Louis" I stated. He nodded, "that's right. I was wondering if you'd let me style your hair. You see I'm a hair stylist and yours is really pretty" he said playing with one of my twin tails.

"But it's almost time for bed. It'd get ruined" didn't he get that? There was no reason to do it now right? It's already night time. "Then can I do your hair tomorrow? It's your first day of school right?" I nodded, "that's fine." He smiled, "I look forward to it, rei-chan" and then he walked off.


	4. Chapter 3

Chaper 3 – New Girl and Advice!

I gaped at my reflection. "This is…I've never…" _felt pretty before. _I turned to Louis, "Thank you. I've never felt this pretty before" he smiled, "your welcome. Have a good day at school alright?" he said waving as he left.

I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs and saw yusuke, ema, Tsubaki, azusa, and Wataru all gathered at the table. Ukyo was in the kitchen cooking. He smiled when he spotted me, "ah, reiko-chan good morning. Would you like some breakfast?" he asked. I nodded and took the plate he handed me full of food. "Thank you." I went to the table and sat on the end away from the others.

"Rei-chan why are you all the way over there?" asked ema pausing from eating her meal. "Eating." I answered simply. _That's true but really it's cause I can feel those guys' glares. They don't want me near them nor ema. Whatever not like I care. I was still a bit ticked off at her. _

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed at my response, "But why not come sit with us?" she asked pointing at the seat beside her. I ignored her and kept eating. "she asked you a question" said Tsubaki glaring at me. _At first I thought they would just leave me alone if left them alone. But whenever it involves ema they get all defensive and start glaring at me. Especially Tsubaki and yusuke. I'm starting to hate it here more and more. _

"I heard her, I just don't feel like answering." I finished eating and stood up, "Wait, rei-chan are you leaving already! Let's go together!" ema said reaching a hand out to her sister. I glared at her _you're the reason I'm getting so many problems. _"I have stuff to finish before school starts" and with that I left.

Ema frowned as her sister rejected her again. No matter what she did reiko seemed to dislike her more and more. "Am I a bad sister?" she muttered sadly. Tsubaki frowned and patted her head, "No, that robot with no feelings is. Ema is the bestest sister in the world." He said with a grin trying to cheer her up.

Ema frowned and pushed his hand away, "Reiko is not a robot! She does have feelings! Why are you so mean to her!" ema yelled at him. Everyone's eyes widened. Ema had never raised her voice like that before. She looked at the table her hands clutching the fabric of her skirt,

"I…I really want to be closer to reiko-chan. Mama said that when she first met reiko she seemed lonely, remember? Maybe…maybe reiko is rude because she doesn't know how to interact with people! Maybe she's just shy so she lashes out so she won't be put in situations she can't handle" ema said and looked up at them hoping they understood.

"Precisely what I was thinking, baby sister~"

"Kaname-san!"

"I agree with you, imouto. As a skilled people reader I can tell you that reiko is just uncomfortable around people. At least that's what I think."

Ema smiled brightly at him, "You think so too! Then how should I approach rei-chan so we can be friends?" Tsubaki sighed, "even if she is like that I'm still not interested in her. I only want you, imouto~" Tsubaki said embracing ema. Azusa slapped the back of his head, "it's too early for this Tsubaki!" he groaned. Tsubaki pulled away with a pout on his face. Kaname got ema's attention again, "well, first you have to get her to relax." He said holding up a finger.

"Relaxed? What do you mean?" "I've noticed that reiko always seems tense around us. If you put her in a place where she can relax then she'll put her guard down and talk to you freely. When you do this make sure these guys aren't here" kaname pointed at yusuke and Tsubaki,

"She has a bad impression of them that she'll try to push on to you if you approach her with them" he explained. Ema nodded, "oh, okay. So should I take her out with me one day?" ema asked tilting her head.

He shook his head, "foreign places makes a person more alert since they're in a new place. Maybe go to Natsume's place? Or ask her what her favorite places to go are at?" he suggested. Ema pondered this advice, "Oh, she went to the park the other day! Is that a good place?" kaname smiled and nodded,

"That's fine. People always say that nature is soothing. Now step 2." He held up 2 fingers, "Try to avoid talking about sensitive topics unless she initiates them first. For example, the past. Most people don't like talking about their past so avoid it. Ask about hobbies or favorite type of music. Goals for the future. Stuff like that" ema nodded. She was impressed with kaname. Usually he seemed like a bit of a flirt instead of a monk but he was giving her good advice.

"Step 3. If you manage to get information try to give some back. Also, make sure to not make this outing a onetime thing. If its successful then don't just go back to the way you were before. Try going out again like asking her to help with shopping sometimes. Or purposely joining in what she wants to do." Ema nodded, all of that had been great advice and she was eager to try them all out.

"Well, this was great and all but you two should start heading to school if you don't want to be late." Ukyo said handing ema and yusuke their bentos. The two nodded and thanked ukyo then headed out.

"Everyone please welcome our new student Asahina Reiko-chan." The teacher said motioning to the stoic girl beside him. "Hello." Was all she said with a bow. The class stared at her curiously.

But she ignored them and turned to her teacher, "sensei, where should I sit?" the teacher smiled at what he thought was an eager student and pointed at the back, "why not sit by Yusuke-san?" the girl didn't answer and headed to sit by the spiky red head.

Yusuke groaned this was just his luck to be assigned a seat beside the girl he didn't get along with. Did kami-sama hate him or something? Yusuke kept sneaking glances at her, she didn't seem too interested in the lesson. In fact she was just doodling on her notebook.

Yusuke found himself looking at her skeptically _shouldn't she be paying attention? It IS her first day of school. _Yusuke snapped his head away from her direction when she glanced at him. _Damn! Almost caught. Why did she look at me anyway? Did she notice me looking? Who cares anyway? She's just some weird chic. But ema seems to like her. I should be nice so ema doesn't get mad. _

Yusuke nodded to himself and turned to peer at ema across the room. He felt himself smile, _I'd do anything for her. Even tolerate this girl for her. _

After class was over yusuke walked over to ema. The two always ate lunch on the roof together, well ever since they became family. But it looked like that was about to change, "Rei-chan! Would you like to eat lunch with us?" yusuke heard ema ask the silent girl.

The girl stood up with a bento in hand, "sorry but I was thinking of checking out a few clubs. Besides it doesn't look like your friend wants me to tag along" she said glancing at the red head who was lightly glaring at her.

Ema glanced at him and then back at her, "oh! He just doesn't trust you yet! Ah! That's not what I meant! I mean he just needs to get to know you better…umm, nevermind. Tomorrow then?" she asked hopefully.

Reiko tried to reject her but ema was just so pushy! Plus the looks she was getting from both her and yusuke told her to accept the proposal or face the wrath of yusuke. She sighed and nodded, "tomorrow. Umm…" ema looked hopefully at her.

"yes!?" she asked eagerly. Reiko felt a tiny embarrassed blush spread against her nose, "d-do you know any good clubs? Like do we have a martial arts club? Or music club?" she muttered staring at the wall. Yusuke rose an eyebrow _is she blushing? Maybe she's not as emotionless as I thought. Hmm._

Ema stared at her happily. _This was it! Reiko was finally confiding in her! I won't let you down kaname-san! _"o-oh! Yes, we have a martial arts club and a music club! Are you thinking of joining?" ema asked curiously. Did her new sister know self-defense and how to play an instrument? "yes. I'm not sure which one though. Excuse me" she said and left the two alone.

Ema smiled happily, "Yusuke did you hear! Reiko finally talked to me!" yusuke smiled at her excitement but couldn't help feeling like she shouldn't get use to that feeling. "ema don't get to attached to reiko. I don't trust her. It feels like she'll easily push us aside if we get in her way or something." The boy said with a worried frown.

Ema's smile fell and she looked at the ground sadly, "I…I don't think so. I think reiko will slowly warm up to us. This confirms it!" ema said confidently.

"Tadaima!" the two teens greeted when they arrived home after school. "welcome you two. How was school?" asked ukyo. He was watching tv with kaname and masaomi. Kaname noticed one person missing, "Hmm, where's our newest imouto-chan~" kaname wondered aloud.

The other two looked as well, "Oh, reiko-chan said she was thinking about joining a club at lunch. Maybe she stayed with them?" ema said setting her stuff down.

"but how will she get home? She's still new here you know" said kaname a worried frown on his handsome face. "who cares. Uh, I mean she'll be fine. She did get that tour from Natsume last time right?" yusuke said noticing the look he got from ema.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Fluff balls and Discoveries!

After school reiko found herself wandering around the park again. She liked it there. The clubs she had visited were nice enough. The music club was just a bunch of girls fangirling over idols though. So, she joined the karate club. She had been given a duffel bag with equipment and was expected to be there tomorrow.

"Bark!"

Reiko stopped walking and looked toward the playground. _Was that a dog? _She turned and walked over to it. "Bark! Bark!" reiko gazed down at a very adorable ball of fluff. The puppy was leaning against the box only two paws holding him up. The puppy was looking at her with almost longing eyes. It whimpered up at her and barked again. "C-Cute~" she said dropping her bag and kneeling down.

She picked it up out of the box and giggled when it licked her nose. Her face flushed in happiness, "Hn, your really cute. Why would you be stuck out here though?" she muttered holding the puppy up by his underarms. Its tail wagged happily and he licked at her arms.

"okay I'm getting worried about reiko now" said masaomi as he looked out the window. It was already dark and she hadn't arrived. The others had gotten home but she was still missing. "Should we go look for nee-chan?" asked Wataru looking up at his eldest brother. "I'll go." Ema immediately answered standing up.

"that's nice of you but it's a bit late for a girl to be going out this late at night." Masaomi said smiling warmly at her. Ema nodded and looked at her brothers, "then can someong else go please? I'm really worried something might happen to her" ema said furrowing her brow. "How about tsubaki and yusuke? You two seem to be doing nothing" kaname volunteered them.

The two boys glared at him, "what!? Why us?" growled yusuke. "well you two are pretty lively. So it should be no problem for you to search all over town for her" the blonde grinned. "Where would we even start looking?" groaned tsubaki. Ema snapped her fingers, "The park! That's where she disappeared off to before!"

And that's how they found themselves wandering around the park. The two were pretty miserable. Not only were they supposed to find some girl they didn't even like, they had to be in the company of each other. "Bark!" the two exchanged looks and followed the noise.

The sight they encountered made them freeze and stare in awe. Reiko the stoic female with the feelings of a robot was holding an adorable little husky in her hands. The girl was giggling happily and had a blush on her face that made her look so different they almost didn't recognize her. Tsubaki blinked dumbfounded that reiko could actually behave like a normal girl who **giggled. **

She was cooing at the puppy and nuzzling his fur. _She's…cute!? _ He thought and froze in horror at his thought. There was no way he would ever acknowledge thinking that. He looked at her again and felt his own blush appear, _maybe ema was right. Maybe reiko is just a bit shy around them. _Tsubaki felt a grin spread on his face as he realized she probably had no experience with males if she really was shy.

Meanwhile yusuke was having his own troubles stopping his beating heart. Yusuke wasn't an expert when it came to girls let alone cute ones. But he knew one thing. If a girl cooed and giggled like that at a baby animal then she was probably just as adorable to people when her protective walls were down. _Could this cute girl be Reiko's true self? A happy girl who likes cute things and snuggling puppies?_

The red head held a hand to his mouth and blushed furiously as she played with the puppy, it was so adorable his heart could barely take it. He was used to Ema's calm serene attitude not this happy girl who smiled with the likeness of sunshine. Yusuke was highly confused over whether this was really the same girl from this morning. But if it was, _I don't think I can ever look at her or act the same way as this morning! I was a real ass too, shit. _

There was no doubt that the two boys' opinion on reiko's true person had changed dramatically. And the two were determined to bring that sunny girl out permanently. They were glad they were the first to see it too.

Reiko jumped when she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned and was surprised to see tsubaki and yusuke, the two boys who seemed to hate her guts cause of her treatment of ema. The two boys wouldn't look her in the eye so she started growing suspicious, "What are you doing here?" she asked standing up, puppy still held in her arms.

The two were disappointed to see her stony look return and cursed themselves for causing it. "Uh, we- I mean everyone was worried something happened to you since you were gone for so long" said yusuke with a shrug trying to play it cool. "oh. Okay" she said and walked closer to them making them stiffen up. _Were they still upset with her? _

She looked at the dog in her arms and bit her lip, "U-umm, do you think.." the two boys gave each other questioning glances, "do you think that Masaomi-san will be okay with me keeping kuro?" she muttered. The two tilted their heads, "kuro?" they chorused. She held the husky up, "Yes, kuro. I want…to keep him. Ema has a pet. So, I wanna have one too" she said holding the puppy close.

The two boys just about fainted at the pout the girl had on her face. _I think it was easier when we hated her! _Thought yusuke. "Of course~ If imouto-chan wants a pet then she definitely can have one~" Tsubaki cooed poking her nose. He was such a sucker for a cute face. Reiko looked annoyed and pushed his hand away, _whats with this guy? One minute he hates me and now he's all clingy. Its just like before! _Yusuke pulled Tsubaki away, "Ignore him. Come on we should probably head back now. Everyone is worried"

_And by that you mean ema. _Reiko thought to herself as she followed the two boys.

"Imouto-chan~ You've returned!" kaname greeted. As soon as she stepped through the doors reiko found herself in his embrace. She twitched, "uh…yeah. Can you let go now. Your squishing kuro" she said pushing him away. "kuro?" kaname asked peering down at her arms.

"a dog?" she walked passed him and went to her eldest brother, "Umm, is it okay for me to keep kuro? I …found him in a box at the park" she said glancing from the ground up to his face and back again. She was behaving shyly. This was one of the few times she asked for something.

Masaomi smiled and put an encouraging hand on her head, "sure, I don't see why not. Ema has a pet so there's no problem if you want one as long as you take care of it." He said and then pet the dogs head. The dog snapped its teeth at his hand making him quickly pull away. "oh! He didn't do that before. I'll train him. Umm, th-thank you again" she whispered and bowed then went up to her room.

Masaomi turned back to the 2 men that had accompanied her. Ukyo and kaname who were also in the room stared curiously at the two who held a dazed look, "Uh, are you two okay?" asked ukyo. "That look~" muttered Tsubaki. "totally cute~" agreed yusuke. The older men looked at each other confused. "what look?" asked Masaomi.

"Moe~" they sighed.

Kaname smirked, "oh did something happen while you fetched out imouto?" he asked teasingly. Just as planned the two blushed, "NO!" yelled yusuke. Tsubaki muttered something, "uh what was that Tsubaki?" asked kaname with a grin. "Even a robot can make a cute face like that!" he blurted out and reddened again. "Uh! I mean, uh, nevermind!" and then he ran off to his room.

Kaname chuckled, "looks like things are getting even more interesting! Now I wanna see that moe face too~"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – New Meetings and Fighting!

"nee-chan~"

"….Zzzz"

"wake up nee-chan~"

"…zzz"

"If you keep sleeping so cutely I'll be tempted to do something~"

This voice was getting real annoying. I was trying to sleep and some idiot wanted me to wake up? I felt my eyes slowly flutter open and my eyes widened in shock when I saw someone inches away from my face. I pushed the person away quickly causing him to fall to the ground. "Ne, that's not very nice. Throwing a baby brother onto the ground like that~" he whined and climbed up onto the bed beside me again.

The boy had a mischevious or naughty look in his eye and had messy light brown hair. "Who are you and why are you in my room?" I asked seriously. He grinned, "I'm Fuuto Asahina. Nice to meet you new big sister! I'm sure we'll get along great~" he purred putting a hand on my cheek.

_This weirdo is really creeping me out. And why does he keep trying to get close to me? _"don't touch me." I said slapping his hand away. He pouted, "You threw me on the ground. You should apologize." He said lounging on my bed. I sat up properly and rolled my eyes, "Sorry. Now get out" I pointed at the door. He looked a little ticked off and grabbed my wrist.

He quickly flipped us so I was laying down again and he was straddling me, "That's not a very sincere apology nee-chan. So, since you won't apologize with words…" I felt his hand trail from my shoulder to my waist, "..how about you apologize with your body?" he said getting closer. I stared at him blankly, "If your trying to seduce me. You're doing pretty badly." I said bluntly.

He blinked confused, "what?" I shoved him off again, "first of all, your being awfully cliché and predictable. Now get out, you gave me a clear indication of the type of person you are. I want nothing to do with you. Go away" I said all this while pushing him to the door and finally slammed the door in his face.

Fuuto stared at the door in astonishment. _She completely rejected me! _The young teen didn't know how to react. He had never been rejected before. _This is…different. _Fuuto felt his mouth slide into a grin, he did like a challenge. He'd get her to blush if it was the last thing he did!

* * *

"Fuuto-san? When did you arrive?" asked a soft voice. He smirked and turned to his other sister. "ah, nee-chan I came this morning to meet my new sister since I had time off. Why? You're not jealous are you?" he told her leaning in close to her. She blinked dazedly making his smirk wider, _ema is really easy to fluster. I barely have to try anymore. _

"Did she talk to you?" asked ema quietly. Fuuto stood up straight again, "Yeah, why?" he asked starting to become uninterested again. "Well she doesn't really like anyone here. Kaname-san says she needs time to get used to everyone. I wanted to be closer to her but she barely speaks to me!" ema seemed frustrated to him. She was frowning at the ground and was clutching her shirt.

_So reiko-chan doesn't like any of my brothers? But she did speak to me so she likes me right? Well, more like kicking me out than normal talking but whatever. _"Hmm~ so reiko-chan only likes me?" he cooed.

"Wrong. I don't like you either" said the girl coming downstairs. "Rei-chan! Good morning! How did you sleep?" asked ema eagerly. She pulled out a chair at the table and patted the chair, "Come sit! Breakfast is ready!" ema said gleefully. Reiko rose an eyebrow _is she trying a more direct tactic today? _"Uh..thanks" reiko said taking a seat. She didn't know how to react. She was used to a quieter ema.

Fuuto stared at the two girls. They were really different. Ema was attentive and full of happiness. Meanwhile, reiko was calm, no more like aloof and emotionless. The only other emotion he's seen her express was annoyance. A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes _I'll definitely get her to express some emotions._

* * *

Reiko ate her breakfast calmly aware that the sneaky idiot was watching her and her sister. Ema was now seated beside her eating her own breakfast and happily chattering about how they should do something together soon.

"Oh, what a lively morning today~" Tsubaki said as he came into the room. "Eh, fuuto why are you here?" he said bluntly grabbing himself a plate of food. Fuuto smirked and slid behind reiko. His arms slithered around her neck from behind as he nuzzled her jaw, "I'm here to meet my nee-chan! I was the first thing she saw today you know" fuuto grinned at the ticked off look on the white-haired mans face.

"Unfortunately." Reiko sighed.

"Fuuto! What are you doing!?" a new voice yelled from above. All of them looked up and saw an angry yusuke leaning against the banister. "whats it to you?" fuuto said rudely. Yusuke twitched and hastily made his way over to them and grabbed reiko away from him. She let out a surprised yell, "Keep your paws away from her!" yusuke yelled at his younger brother. Fuuto glared right back and made as if to grab her but yusuke backed away.

Reiko was getting angry, _what am I a toy? Their acting like children! _Reiko struggled around yusuke grip making him let go quickly. His face flushed as he finally realized he had been holding her. Reiko glared at the two and grabbed Ema's hand making the girl gasp, "Lets go. We'll be late to school" reiko said dragging the girl with her.

"Y-Yes!" ema replied happily.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Breakthrough and Compliments

Ema and Reiko walked to school in silence. Ema was curious as to why Reiko would ask her to come with her after so many cold shoulders. "U-umm, rei-chan what did you want me to come with you?" ema asked quietly. She didn't want to upset Reiko after she finally got a little closer.

"…"

At first ema thought maybe reiko hadn't heard her, "reiko?"

"I wanted to talk to you" the girl said not turning to look at her. Ema looked surprised, _why would she want to talk to me? Now that it think about it whenever someone tells me that its usually a confession nowadays. _Ema sweat dropped as she recalled all her brothers. "Umm, reiko I can't accept."

Reiko gave her a confused look, "uh, what? I didn't even ask anything yet." Reiko stopped walking and looked at a fidgeting ema. _What's with her? _"I-I have no interest in a relationship right now! Im sorry!" the flustered girl said with a bow, _this is the first time I've been confessed to by a girl! I don't know how else to react. And she's my sister! _Reiko gave her sister a confused expression and slightly disturbed, "Relationship? I was just going to ask why you're so intent on becoming closer to me."

"…eh?"

Ema turned red and covered her cheeks with her palms, "Oh!" how embarrassing! She got the wrong impression! "Ah, I'm so sorry! I didn't..uh, never mind!" ema said rushed and turned around so reiko wouldn't see her embarrassed face.

_I have a very strange sister. _Reiko thought staring at her flustered sister. She shook her head, _she's a bit airheaded too. _"So? Answer my question. Why do you keep coming back even though I'm always rude to you" Reiko demanded crossing her arms. Ema turned around again and looked at the ground in thought, "well, it's just…your my sister. As family no matter how mean or rude you are I can never hate you. That behavior comes from somewhere right? So I wanna know where so that I can help you. Everyone is a little uneasy but they're all warming up to you. I want my family to all get along so we can all be happy. Everyone deserves happiness, even you." Ema said confidently. Reiko's eyes had widened ever so slightly at the confession,

"That kind of devotion doesn't make sense. I'm adopted, you'll never truly be my sister." Reiko said with a shrug. Ema shook her head, "Family isn't the blood running through your veins. Family is the people who will care for you no matter how horrible you become. Even if you hate them and push them to the side like trash they will always welcome you back at the blink of an eye. They know when to be good and when they need to punish you so you will be better. You will always be my sister reiko" ema said bringing the girl into a hug.

Reiko blushed at the contact _how long has it been since I hugged someone? Since I've been lectured due to bad behavior like a little kid? How long since I wanted a person to love me? _Reiko let a tiny smile spread on her face, _one person. I'll let this one person in. _Reiko hugged ema back making her smile happily.

Okay, he was really confused. When yusuke arrived this morning he noticed reiko was a lot nicer to ema. Ema was seated beside her and was chatting away while reiko listened and occasionally said something herself. Yusuke had been so surprised he had stepped out of the room and back to see if it was really happening. _Did something happen? _

Yusuke was glad though that the two had finally clicked. Now he just wished he would click with her. Ever since that night at the park, every time he saw her all he would see was that happy look on her face. Yusuke blushed at the thought again. He held up his textbook to shield his face. _Damn, that face is always invading my thoughts! _Yusuke suddenly slammed his head on the table making everyone turn to look at him.

_Weirdo. _Reiko thought starring at the sulking yusuke.

* * *

Lunch time had finally arrived and the three were now getting ready to go to their eating place. That is until reiko a questionable note fell out of her bag. Ema bent down to pick it up, "oh, what's this?". Yusuke grabbed it and read over it not that reiko cared.

"L-Love letter!?" he exclaimed. _Already!? She hasn't even spoken to anybody other than us! How could she already have admirers? _Yusuke looked at the blank faced brunette next to him. _Now that I actually look at her. She is pretty attractive. Long brown hair with a reddish tint to it. Big copper colored eyes with thick lashes. Pout lips and cute nose. _

Yusuke's eyes started traveling down the girl's body and he felt his face get even hotter, _a nice…chest. Slim body with long fit legs. Gah! Of course she's attracted attention! Even ema has but guys are too intimidated, since I'm always around, to make a move. _

"You're not gonna answer it are you?" yusuke muttered glaring at the paper. Reiko looked up at him and tilted her head, "answering it would be better than leading a person on." She said wisely and took the paper from his hands. "yeah but you don't even know this person!" yusuke growled. Ema and reiko gave each other confused looks and turned back to him, "Yusuke-san its not like I'm going to accept it you know?" she said bluntly. He froze and looked at her, "Your not?" she shook her head, "No, like you said. I don't know them. I'm not the kind of person that is easily swayed by looks" she said handing her bento to ema. "Can you hold this? I'm just gonna answer this. I'll be right back." Ema nodded and watched as her sister walked away a calm look on her. _She doesn't seem phased at all by the letter. _

"_**answering it would be better than leading a person on."**_

_She's right. Leading people on gives them hope that you'll like them with time. With everyone saying they love me. I never answered any of them. So they all think that I will eventually like them. But I can't. I only want them as my brothers._

* * *

"You are..?"

"ah, that's right you wouldn't know me. I'm a first year and…I…I really like you!" the male said bowing. Reiko didn't react at first until he looked back up with a flushed face. "Why?"

"what?"

"why do you like me? We've never spoken and I don't even know your name. You claim to like me but know nothing about me."

"y-your really cute! And your smart!"

"cute? A person in public is different at home or in private. For all you know I could have strange habits that you don't like. Will cuteness suffice? Smart? Your not even in my class to know that. And I've barely been here. The first month of school is the time in which they do best since there are few assignments"

The boy frowned his confidence falling, "I realize you may be infatuated with me. However, I will advise you to find someone who is more caring of others. As you can see my cuteness does not equate my personality." The boy sighed and nodded,

"I understand. I'll see you later Asahina-senpai!" the boy said and ran off.

* * *

"how'd it go?" asked ema as reiko took a seat beside her. Reiko sighed, "as expected. Thank you" she replied when ema returned her bento. Yusuke pouted still unhappy that there were other gaining interest in her. _I can't believe this. I like ema but now I'm starting to like reiko too! ema never seemed to have much interest though not that reiko is any better._

He looked at reiko eating her food. He really wanted to talk to her. He wanted sometime alone though so he could "click" with her like ema did. "Do you have something to say to me?" reiko said still eating. Yusuke jumped, "ah, yeah. Did you finally join that club?" he asked scratching his cheek lightly. She paused and looked up at him, "no, the people involved don't take it seriously so I want no part of it. Why?" she asked.

"just wondering. Um, what's your favorite color?" he blurted out making the two girls look at him curiously. He shut his mouth, "Uh, sorry." He said and returned to eating.

"Red."

Yusuke's eyes widened and looked up at her surprised she had answered. "What?" she smiled slightly as his confusion. She could understand since she hadn't been particularly nice. "My favorite color is red." She said again. Ema smiled, "so you must like yusuke's hair right?_" _ema asked jokingly. Reiko nodded and reached over to yusuke running her fingers through his hair, "yes, I do actually. I tried dying my hair red but it's too dark to get to this shade" she said thoughtfully.

Yusuke was frozen in shock. _Her fingers are playing with my hair! Ah, it feels nice. _He felt himself lean into her touch. Ema was surprised by how docile reiko was behaving. It was a nice change though.

"you like my hair.." yusuke said a smile spreading on his face. "Yes. Ah sorry! Your hair is surprisingly soft. I thought it would be rougher because of the spikes" she said pulling her hand away making him miss the contact. _No one has ever complimented my features like that. Girls always gushing over my brothers since people think I'm a delinquent with the way I dress and my spiky hair. _Yusuke felt his heart thumping as he recalled her soft fingers in his hair.

The bell then rung signaling class was about to begin.

* * *

The rest of the day Yusuke walked around in a daze. When the three of them arrived home his brothers were awfully confused by how close the three had become over the course of a day.

"did something happen yusuke?" asked ukyo watching as the boy plopped himself on the couch. Kaname looked away from the TV to look at his brother. He smirked, "Oh~ Did one of our baby sisters do something to you?" he teased. The red on yusuke's face spread, "No!" he growled at his older brother. "Hmm, sure doesn't seem like it."

"leave him be. He's been weird since lunch time" a voice ordered from above. Kaname looked at reiko in surprise. Why was his stoic baby sister defending yusuke? Even ukyo looked surprised. "Oh, did you seduce him~ Naughty imouto. Yusuke isn't ready for those things" kaname said poking yusuke's cheek.

"Shut up! Idiot!" yusuke yelled again. "I have no idea what your talking about. Ukyo-nii I'll be studying in my room. Could you send my dinner to my room later?" she asked him. The boys seemed even more weirded out now. She called ukyo big brother!"

"Uhhh, yes. Of course." He said with a smile. She nodded and went up to her room.

"…."

"Seriously though. What happened today?" kaname said voicing ukyo's thoughts as well.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

It was finally Friday which meant no school and a day of relaxation for me. I was seated lazily on the couch in the living room in some shorts and a red shirt. I was watching some anime and held a doughnut in my hand. No one had awoken yet so I had some alone time. Kuro was laying on my lap napping. _Number one rule! Never move if a puppy is sleeping on you!_

"hnn imouto-chan is an otaku~?" a voice cooed in my ear. I jumped and fumbled for the remote, "W-what! There was nothing else to watch!" I hissed and went to turn it off startling kuro who moved to a different spot on the couch. Tsubaki grinned and hugged my neck from behind, "its okay! I like this anime too. I'll join you~" he said jumping over the couch to sit beside me.

As the anime progressed Tsubaki kept scooting closer until he could rest an arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. How slick. He mostly watched me. I could tell since I would sometimes see his reflection in the TV. I suddenly had the urge to tease him so I leaned my body against his as I nibbled my doughnut.

Tsubaki welcomed the contact and rested his head on mine happily. He had a goofy smile on his face and kept snuggling me. _Idiot, he acts like a neglected cat. _

Tsubaki grinned as his baby sister accepted his partial hug. She had moved so he was comfortably curled up against his side. He had laid his head upon hers so her head was now in the crook of his neck. _This position, its like we're having a movie date! Heh, take that yusuke. _Tsubaki had been a little pissed that yusuke had somehow become closer with reiko. The red head had given him a victorious look before going to bed too!

"ooh, what's this? Are you two on a secret date~" kaname grinned as he descended the stairs. Kuro barked at the blonde who then picked him up and scratched behind his ears, "Idiot, it's to early for your weird accusations. Besides we're siblings." Reiko said matter of factly. Tsubaki pouted at her words _Siblings or not I'm still a man! _

Kaname was happy at the new behavior his baby sister was now showing. She was more expressive although was more vocal in her insulting of them. "imouto-chan you should start referring to me as nii-chan as well. Its not fair if you only call Natsume and Ukyo those names" kaname said with a pout as he sat beside her put kuro down and cupped her cheek, "So please call me nii-chan from now on"

Reiko rose an eyebrow and then a teasing look twinkled in her eye, "Then how about baka-nii or hentai-nii?" she said bluntly. Tsubaki started laughing, kaname twitched at the names in slight annoyance. "I don't see what's so funny. Your no better Tsubaki" said Reiko leaning on the couch again.

Kaname chuckled and brought her into a hug, "My turn~" reiko looked annoyed, _aren't these idiots supposed to be bugging ema? Or is it cause she's still asleep. She needs to get here to distract them. _"hnn, its really lively here today. Even reiko-chan is speaking!" said fuuto who had just arrived. "Nee-chan I thought only I was blessed with the ability to make you speak" fuuto grinned pushing Tsubaki out of the way as he took a seat. Tsubaki glared at fuuto, "Brat! this is my seat!" Tsubaki yelled pushing fuuto's shoulder. Fuuto looked annoyed and put a hand on tsubaki's face shoved him away, "anyway nee-chan how about we go somewhere away from our **lame **brother?" fuuto said smirking at the angry white haired male. _L-lame!? Again! There never gonna let that go are they!? _

_Why me? See, reiko this is what happens when you try to be nice. _"aren't you supposed to be working?" I said pointing at fuuto ignoring his question. He shrugged, "yeah but I'd rather be here with you" he said moving closer. I flicked his nose, "go away. I don't like you" I said bluntly and got up to go to the kitchen.

* * *

The boys finally noticed how reiko was dressed when she got up and couldn't help staring at her backside as she walked away.

"what are you idiots up to?" said yusuke as he came into the room. The others straightened up so they wouldn't be caught drooling over their baby sister. Yusuke was suspicious of them. They were all trying to act "natural" and were terribly failing at it. "Oh, you all are up early" said ema surprised at the group already gathered in the living room.

"ah, imouto-chan! Good morning!" Tsubaki said hugging ema happily. The male felt himself get punched and found himself on the ground, "azusa! That hurt!" azusa ignored him and took a seat, "its your fault for being bothersome this early in the morning" reiko came back in and once again their eyes were glued to her.

"R-Reiko! Why are you dressed like that!?" yusuke exclaimed. _Really, did this girl not have common sense?_ "pajamas." She said as if talking to an idiot. But then again she was. "pajamas!? Those do not classify as pajamas!" she looked down at her clothes, "I wore this all the time at the orphanage. Its completely normal in America" she said taking a seat beside azusa deeming him the safest.

* * *

Azusa sighed as he felt the glares of his brothers. They had all gotten attached to reiko but he hadn't had anytime to bond. He was interested in what they seemed to see in her that he didn't. "ne, imouto-chan~ why don't you come to work with azusa and me?" Tsubaki said plopping down beside her.

"you work?" she asked surprised. He pouted, "that's not very nice. Did you think I was some kind of bum?" she looked away not answering _yes._ Making the others laugh, "haha very funny. Anyway yeah you like anime right? Well azusa and I are seiyuu's so you could get behind the scenes with us." He continued.

"You should go. I think you'll like rei-chan" ema said. Seiyuu's huh? That means they could possibly be the voice actors of some of her favorite anime. _If I don't take this chance what kind of otaku would I be?_

"Alright. Let's go." I said standing up. Azusa glanced at her clothes, "Maybe you should change first."

"right. I'll be right back"

* * *

_Their the voice actors of the protagonists of her favorite anime! Azusa was also the voice actor of the fictional character she had a crush on! Not that she'd ever admit that to them! _I can't believe their my brothers! _Kami-sama thank you for this blessing. I'll try to stop calling Tsubaki lame. Not really but I'll be nice to azusa-san. Actually maybe this is a reward for good behavior. _

"so what'd you think?" azusa asked as they came out of the studio. Reiko froze for a moment, _should I tell the truth? No, fan-girling is way out of character for me! Being so talkative is already out of character and I will not stoop so low. _"uh, it was…good. I'm surprised you have such a talent."

The two twitched wondering if that was a compliment or an insult. "thank you?" they said confused. She nodded and gave each a water bottle, "so how did you guys even decide to do this?" she asked. Most people who decided they want to become actors usually meant actual actors no one really thought of voice acting.

"actually Tsubaki was the one who became interested in it first. He managed to convince me too" said azusa with a smile. That actually surprised her since azusa seemed like the type who would influence his brother not the other way around. "anyway lets go get something to eat!" Tsubaki said grabbing the two and dragging them away.

* * *

I found myself in front of an ice-cream parlor with these two. We were seated at a table and I was being watched now. "what now?" I asked taking a lick of my strawberry cone. "well I was wondering. Before you were really…cold? But you seemed to have changed over night. Why is that?" Tsubaki asked seriously. I paused not expecting that question.

"My views on a certain subject has been changing. Whether its good or bad I have yet to decide." I said not looking them in the eye. _Its true. I know that I seemed to change over night but that was my plan. What ema told me the other day sounded so much like that old man. Tch, would this be what he would have wanted? _

The guys were looking at me curiously. They could tell I was thinking about something important because of that faraway look in my eye. "Rei-chan will you tell us about this view that is changing?" asked azusa. He was curious about her behavior. Whatever it was that she was thinking about it was something big. If this view was so important to her that its changing the way she lives life then it could hint toward her previous experiences. All they knew was that she was from an orphanage.

But that was pretty vague since lots of things could happen there. "Maybe. Juts not now. If I find that this is a good change then I'll tell you about it and why I have this view, kay?"

The two nodded and anxiously awaited the day when reiko would be able to comfortably tell them about her roots.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Peepers and Discoveries

_Ahh, that feels nice. _I sighed in content. I woke up to a peaceful morning. Ukyo-nii was at work, the twins were at some recording, fuuto had a show to do, yusuke was still asleep, ema was playing with Wataru, kaname was at dinner with a patron and Masaomi was also at work. I had most of the house to myself so I indulged in a long hot bath.

Once I finished I wrapped a fluffy light green towel around my body and started to blow dry my hair. _Lately things had begun to become routine here at home. The others had become used to my openness and I didn't mind it as much. I still knew what I was gonna do with my life and once I got there this would all be behind me. I hoped._

_**SLIDE**_

"Eh?" I heard a voice. I turned around and stared at the male in front of me. The two of us just stared for a few seconds and then I threw a hair brush at his head. The boy quickly dodged and stepped out of the room closing the door behind him, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to…you know!" he stuttered.

I clutched my towel closely with a blush on my face, "don't just barge into a bathroom! Ever heard of knocking!" I growled.

* * *

To say he was embarrassed was an understatement. _Why does this always happen to me? None of the others have had this occur. _Subaru sighed and leaned against the wall. The blush on his face still very much there. He held a hand over his eyes as he heard the door open again,

"Its fine to look now. I'm already dressed"

He lowered his hand and glanced at her face then at the wall, "Sorry. I didn't think anyone was home." He muttered taking small glances at her. Reiko was still very much embarrassed. Her pajamas were one thing and being nude was another. Towels can easily fall off after all. "It's fine. I didn't think anyone was here either" she replied crossing her arms.

He furrowed his brow, "does your bathroom not work? Masaomi-nii can fix that if-"

"It works. This is just a bigger bathroom then mines." She interrupted. _So she just wanted a bigger bathroom? That's why she risked being seen by a bunch of men? _"Don't make that face. Everyone was out well except you. I always seem to forget you're here since you only come here at night" she said with a shrug. _So now I'm invisible? _He thought.

"Practice was cancelled" he answered shifting his body, "Practice? What sport you play? I'm guessing basketball by that uniform" she said looking up and down his body. He stiffened since he wasn't used to this much attention from a girl no less. Especially not at his body like that.

Reiko's lips twitched into a tiny grin when she noticed his discomfort. _No way. Such a tall guy is shy? He didn't seem like the shy type. Then maybe women shy? Heh, this will be fun._

"You know, I didn't think you were like your pervert brothers." She said casually stepping a bit closer. "P-pervert?" he asked surprised. He didn't have that intention at all. "I had no idea y-you were there honest!" he said lifting his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Are you lying to me? I was using my hair dryer. So you had to have heard the noise." She said matter of factly.

Subaru froze, that was true after all. He completely overlooked the noise. Damn, he wouldn't be in this situation if he payed more attention. "Lots of the others use hair dryers. I thought it was one of the. You don't use this bathroom very often. Anyone could mistake it" _although he's the only one who stumbles into these problems. _

"well, bye now athletic pervy brother"

"R-reiko! I'm not!" but she had already left. Really why does this only happen to him?

* * *

Dinnertime had soon arrived. Ema and I had been staring at Subaru for a while now. He was eating really fast. _So this is the power of a hungry guy? No wonder the head mistress at the orphanage called them wolves. _Ema and I gave each other astounded looks. Then turned back when we heard the clang of a spoon hitting a plate. He drank his glass of water and then stood up.

"Thanks for the food." He said and started walking away. _Is he still embarrassed about before? _He paused and turned around again and looked at ema intently, "Right now, I've been dropped from the line-up and I'm not in any games, but I'll get back in the regular line-up for sure, so…When I do I want you to come see me play."

"Subaru…"

_What was with that look? And making such a request. That was a lot of intensity in his tone for such a simple request. Almost like…eh? C-Could he… for.. ema!? This family just got a lot stranger._

* * *

"So he's your pet?" I asked scratching the squirrels cheek slightly. Ema nodded, "He's my friend. I had him ever since I was little." Ema said petting Juli. I looked at kuro who had to be tied up since he kept trying to eat juli, "Hmm, how strange. I've never met anyone who kept a squirrel as a pet." _Seriously, I'd never seen an American with a pet squirrel. The strangest I've seen are celebrities with pet tigers but celebrities are in their own little world. _

"really? I guess. I hope juli and kuro get along with time. It'd be troublesome if they were always fighting" ema pondered. _You mean like our crazy brothers? _ I thought in my head. "Kuro you'll be a good boy won't you?" I said standing up to hug my puppy. Kuro jumped onto his legs eager to get free of his leash. I un-leashed him, I twitched _what a horrible pun. And held him up and nuzzled his soft head, "You're a good boy aren't you? Ooh, your so cute~" I cooed as he gave me puppy kisses. The pup barked happily._

"Ne, chi why did your sister have to get a dog?" juli groaned crossing his arms. "Rei-chan seems to like dogs and besides if she wants a friends then who am I to stop her?" ema said smiling as she watched reiko play tug of war with the pup.

"Hn, despite her awful taste in pets. She is a good influence! Chi, you need to follow her example and fight those wolves off okay! Recently, ko-chan has started to act differently which just proves how dangerous these wolves are if they managed to get to ko-chan!"

"juli, rei-chan is just being nice. She was uncomfortable and is finally warming up to us. Don't encourage bad behavior"

Juli huffed, _fine now that these two are being nice two those wolves its up to me to stop them! That baby isn't much help either since it likes those wolves! Probably cause their of the same species. _ Juli thought glaring at the barking puppy. _This place is just getting more infested with wolves!_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone! Secretgetaway here! I just wanted to thank all my readers for such nice reviews! You guys are awesome and I'm flattered you like it so much! I will try to post quickly but I have a bunch of Final exams this week so they may not be posted till night. However! I will still be posting at least one chapter a day! Once friday comes around though there will most likely be two posted at once so look forward to that! Also, I'm still unsure who I should let reiko choose once this is over cause all the brothers are pretty great~ If only real life were like that right? **_

_**I'll probably make a poll and let you guys decide who reiko ends up with once she develops a better relationship with all of em. I still have to introduce hikaru and Iori too so that'll happen soon.I say introduce cause although they were present when she arrived they didn't really talk since she was still in the whole "I hate everyone" phase. Umm, thats it for now! **_

_****__**Also just a heads up for those of you leaving reviews I do read them all and I like to see what you guys write too so I'm probably reading your guys stories too.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! Love you my precious readers! **_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Bonding and Knock-outs!

"College?"

"Yes, since you arrived a little while ago you missed the in class sign up and counseling for colleges and universities." Smiled Masaomi handing me a sheet. "Do you have any in mind?" he asked pushing a few brochures closer to me. _Uhh, no. I'm a foreigner remember? I have no clue on this type of stuff. Seriously, its like these people forget I'm not familiar with this place. _

"Uh, when should I have a set place to go?" I asked pushing the papers away, "You have 2 weeks. That's not the last date but its best to send them in early than to be the last form" he advised gathering up the papers. "When you've decided please come find me and I'll help fill these out with you"

I groaned, _honestly, back at the orphanage I had this all planned out. Now that I think about this whole adoption process has pretty much thrown all my future plans out a window. Great, now I have to start all over again. _

"nee-chan? Why are you laying your head face flat on the table?"

My head turned to him robotically, "I'm sulking." He blinked owlishly, "oh, okay! That means your sad right?" he said furrowing his brows in thought. "yeah." He snapped his fingers, "then you should eat something sweet! That always makes me happy!" That's not a bad idea.

"Wataru, you wanna go get some ice-cream?" _Reader-san if you haven't noticed by now, I really like ice-cream. _"Yes! Ice cream Ice-" I covered his mouth, "Shh, we wouldn't want to have our weird brothers come right? Then we'd have to share" I whispered _more like I didn't feel like paying for such a huge family_. His eyes widened and then narrowed, "right!"

* * *

"Uwahh~ Ice-cream is so good~" cheered Wataru holding his rainbow sherbet. I nodded, "yep! And we get to be away from those crazies" I laughed.

Wataru stared at me, "what?" I asked. He tilted his head, "That's the first time I've seen big sis laugh! Do you giggle too?"

"G-Giggle!? No way!" I said eating my sundae. He laughed, "its okay I won't tell anyone. Well except maybe Masaomi-nii" I sighed _and then he'll tell ukyo, who will tell kaname, and then the twins will learn about it, and within the span of a day they'll start bugging me. I can't tell these guys anything! _

"I bet rei-nee has a cute giggle!" Wataru said poking my nose. I glared cross-eyed at his finger, "Hey, aren't I the same person who got us ice-cream? Should I take yours away?" he gasped and pulled his food close, "No! You already bought it so it's mine!" I rose an eyebrow, "wouldn't that actually mean it's mine? I was kind enough to share it so be a good boy"

"But I thought girls like bad boys?" he said bluntly.

I stared at him _those guys are definitely a bad influence on you Wataru-chan. Your supposed to stay a cute kid. Where are you getting this from anyway? _"Eh? Where'd you here that?"

"Kaname-nii! He says he's really good will girls and stuff. And that they like bad boys! I don't get it though does that mean they like criminals? Isn't that dangerous? Girls are so weird." He said scrunching his face.

I slammed my head on the table, _C-criminals? You really are still a kid aren't you Wataru. Just what are you teaching kaname!? And Masaomi-nii why are you allowing this? How does one go about explain this to a kid anyway? _"Uhh, Wataru-chan I think what kaname was trying to say is uh…"

"…"

"…you see girls like the mysterious type..? I think…"

"…?"

"…mixed with the cool type?"

"nee-chan its okay if you can't explain it. Your still learning to be a girl right?"

"…"

He smiled brightly at me as if he just won a prize.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!? I AM TOO A GIRL!"

"Nuh uh! Tsuba-nii said if a girl doesn't blush to his face then she can't possibly be a girl!"

I twitched, _that idiot is so dead. _"Wataru, lets go find nii-chan okay?" I said with a forced smile.

"Okay!~"

* * *

"TSUBAKI!"

Reiko yelled stomping into the living room. Tsubaki felt a cold shiver run up his spine, _danger! _Was all his mind echoed. He felt his head suddenly get pulled into a head lock, "Just what exactly are you teaching Wataru!?"

"I have no i-idea, ugh, what your talk-talking about!" he choked out trying to pull her surprisingly strong arms off his neck, "Likely story. Wataru is just a kid and saying such confusing things will not help him later! Honestly! Ugh!" reiko started to rant loudly in his ears. Tsubaki struggled as her arm got a bit tighter, "Gah! Are you even a girl with such man hands!?" he yelled kicking his feet as he was now being dragged in some unknown direction. _This woman will literally be the death of me. Why did I fall for her again? Maybe I really am an idiot? A fool in love for sure. _

"Wataru will you come here for a sec?" she called. The gleeful kid came bounding down the hallway, "Yes, nee-chan? Oh, tsuba-nii are you okay?" the boy said staring curiously at his brother who was changing into so many pretty colors. _Cool! Do older guys usually change color like that? Hn, I wanna be a man too! _

"Wataru do you mind telling tsubaki what you told me before about not being a girl?" Wataru was confused. Why did she suddenly want to talk about it? She got all scary before. "Um, am I in trouble?" he asked with tears stariting to gather in his eyes. "No but stupid here is." She said pointing at the male in her vice-like grip. "Oh okay!"

And so Wataru repeated what he had been taught, happy his brother was the one in trouble instead of him. Tsubaki smiled crookedly, _ah Wataru-chan your not supposed to rat me out. And to this woman no less. When did I even say that anyway? Hn, damn my convenient memory. _"So do you have anything to say?" reiko asked darkly. Tsubaki sighed, "uh, oh look kaname is home!" Tsubaki yelled pointing at the top floor.

Reiko turned and recalled the other great advice she had been given. She promptly shoved Tsubaki onto his face and walked over to the blonde "Ka-na-me~"

"oh, imouto-chan is happy to see me? Did you miss me? Come, we'll go do something togeth- Gah!" kaname whined as he clutched the bump on his head. "W-why did you punch me?" he asked thoroughly confused. "You! What exactly are you teaching Wataru hentai-nii" she demanded grabbing the front of his kimono. _She was serious about calling me that? _

"teaching Wataru? What do you mean?" he asked going to grab some ice for his head. Reiko started yelling at him about what Wataru had told her. Tsubaki had also come over to figure just what exactly they were being accused of. "Imouto-chan I have made no such statement. However, the ladies are quite taken with such a type. Could it be your preferred type as well?" kaname asked slyly leaning in close to her face.

_Such proximity!? This guy really is a pervert. Ah, is my face getting hot. No way! Suck that back in reiko! There is no way the pervert of the family is getting to you! _ Reiko felt her face go back to normal and then punched kaname again. "I'm going to go start researching colleges. Meanwhile think about your morals!"

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Wataru skipped back up to his room after reiko left. He made it to his room and plopped onto his bed with a smile on his face,

_Sorry, nii-chans but sacrifices must be made! This time the youngest brother will get all of nee-chans attention! Teehee~_


	11. Easter Special

**_Hey there readers! It's Secretgetaway again! _**

**_Just wanted to say this was supposed to be posted yesterday but my sister had to use my computer for some project she had to do so sorry for the late upload. i know its a bit late for an Easter Special but this popped in my head yesterday morning! Hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Love Ya~_**

* * *

~Easter Special~

My brothers were idiots. More like goofballs.

"what are you doing?" I asked looking up at Tsubaki balancing on a ladder. "Stop reiko-chan! I'm trying to focus!" he hushed reaching as far as he could go. _He's gonna fall. Should I stop him? On the one side I'll have something to laugh at but then I'd have to hear this guys whining. _

"shouldn't someone hold the ladder so you, you know don't crack your face open?" Tsubaki gave an exasperated sigh, "Then why don't you hold it" he said pointing at me. He looked annoyed and now I felt like getting revenge for all his teasing. I gave the ladder a slight jolt making him squeal like a little girl, "R-reiko! Don't do that!" he yelled clutching the ladder.

I kept up an innocent look, "what are you talking about nii-chan? I would never be mean to you~" I pouted.

Tsubaki stared at the adorable look on reiko's face. _Gah! Stupid your supposed to be angry at her! But she looks so cute. I've never seen this expression before! I can almost see flowers sparkling around her! _Tsubaki felt the egg he had been trying to put onto the top of a window crack in his fist. _Lovely. _

"I think you need to get a new egg!"

"Thank you! Reiko!" yelled back an annoyed Tsubaki. _Cute or not she's still being bad!_

* * *

Reiko watched as ema and Wataru painted easter eggs. _Why are they doing this anyway? Do the Japanese usually do this?_

"nee-chan do you want to paint one too?" asked Wataru holding up a blank egg. Reiko shrugged, "Uh sure. But only one!" she said grabbing a green paintbrush. The room grew silent again as they all concentrated on their eggs. Reiko started to recall something from a previous easter and started to laugh.

"Rei-chan what's so funny?" asked ema watching the brunette who was stifling to keep in her laughs. "ah, I just remembered something I did when I was a kid. You see…"

_**~Flashback~**_

_**A 4 year old reiko happily hummed a nursery rhyme. She was sitting on her bed that her new mommy and daddy had given her. In front of her sat a green egg with a jolly yellow dragon painted on the front of it.**_

"_**Okay now on da tewelision the mommy birdy sat on da egg to keep it warm. But I'm to big so I'll pwobly hurt chu baby bird." Reiko grabbed a baby blue blanket from her bed and wrapped the egg up in it, "der! Now you'll be all warm and stuff too!" she said petting the egg happily.**_

_**Her parents who had watched the whole thing chuckled from outside the door. Their daughter sure was silly. They stepped into the room, **_

"_**Reiko sweetie what are you doing?" asked the woman. When she had picked out her new daughter she had thought her quirks adorable. And this was definitely one of them. "I'm gonna hatch my baby! I'll be a mommy just like chu!"**_

_**Her mother giggled, "Reiko babies don't come from eggs." Her mother said sitting beside her. The man grumbled something that sounded like, "…even if they did I'd never let any man get that close!"**_

"_**Yes they do! I saw'd it on da tewelision! A mommy bird has an egg and then if chu keep it warm a baby bird comes out! I can't believe chu let me eat baby birds!" the woman laughed, "these eggs are different. There are no babies there to hatch anymore" said the man ruffling her hair. **_

"_**Oh. Then a baby dragin won't hatch fwom da egg?"**_

"_**Nope."**_

"_**Aww."**_

_**~Flashback end~**_

Ema and Wataru blinked still processing that story. After a few minutes they started laughing, "Nee-chan you sure were weird!" giggled Wataru. Reiko smiled, "Yeah, I sure was." Ema giggled, "well, what happened after that?" reiko grinned, "well I was no longer on an egg-free diet. But then my dad told me where hamburgers came from just to mess with me." Reiko said with a pout. The three started laughing again at reiko's unfortunate food education.

* * *

"So what do you think?" reiko asked holding up her egg. It was green with white flowers on it and had the letter R written in cursive. "its cute! We should hide them with all the others!" ema said picking up her own basket filled with eggs,

"me too! hide mine too!" Wataru sai putting 3 of his easter eggs in ema's basket. Reiko nodded and went to go outside, "I'll go hide mine lets meet up here okay?" ema nodded and then they both split.

* * *

"An easter egg hunt?" asked ukyo. Ema nodded eagerly, "yes! It was originally tsubaki's idea but I thought it would be fun to participate as well! Rei-chan made an egg too!"

"oh reiko-chan you did? I'll make sure to find your egg then~" kaname smiled holding her hand delicately. She rolled her eyes, "NO WAY! I'm the one finding nee-chans egg!" Wataru protested. Fuuto pulled the brunette to him, "Hmm, should we make this more interesting?"

The boys all turned to him curiously, "more interesting?" asked Azusa, "how so?" Fuuto smirked, "The first one to find reiko's egg gets a special prize, of course" he said. The others pondered this, it was interesting. "But what would the prize be?" asked Tsubaki crossing his arms. "How about a kiss form our cute sister?" he suggested.

"What!? Don't go deciding stuff like that all by yourself!" she yelled pushing him away. "I am not kissing anyone!" fuuto sighed as he saw the girl cross her arms angrily. "It can be just on the cheek." He prodded.

Yusuke blushed, _a kiss from reiko?_

* * *

_**~Yusuke's Mind Theater~**_

_**A victorius yusuke held the egg before a blushing reiko who wore a pretty pink dress, "I found it reiko~" he knelt before her, "let this be the proof of your love~" Yusuke's eyed shined with love. Reiko sighed in awe, "Yusuke~ I knew only you could find my egg, my love~" **_

_**She cupped his cheek "If it's you I wouldn't settle for a kiss on the cheek," and then she leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss upon his lips. **_

_**Meanwhile his brothers were sulking in the background, "Only Yusuke is worthy of such a beautiful lady." They cried.**_

_**~Yusuke's mind theater End~**_

* * *

"I accept!" yusuke suddenly yelled startling his brothers. They stared at him surprised and he ducked his head in embarrassment. _That's the second time! _"I like this idea. Alright count me in!" grinned Tsubaki.

* * *

_**~Tsubaki's Mind Theater~**_

_**Reiko was seated outside on a chair when Tsubaki walked up to her, "I believe this is what you wanted?" he said suavely putting the egg in her hands. "Oh! Tsubaki you found it so quickly?" she gasped. Tsubaki ran a hand through his hair, "Of course, my love will always lead me to you~" he said grabbing her shoulders and hugging her amorously, **_

"_**I won't let anyone defeat me in a battle for you. Your heart is mine. As mine is yours~"**_

"_**Tsubaki…~" the to leaned in for a soft kiss.**_

_**~Tsubaki's Mind Theater End~**_

* * *

Tsubaki had a cat like smile on his face. Fuuto rolled his eyes, _these dolts actually think they have a chance. I'll be the only one to conquer reiko-nee. I won't anyone get in my way._

* * *

_**~Fuuto Mind Theater~**_

_**Fuuto walked into the living room. When Reiko noticed him she got up quickly to walk over to him, "Fuuto! Did you find it?" she asked clutching his shirt, "I won't accept anyone but you!" she said burying her head into his shirt.**_

_**He grabbed her hips to bring her closer and brought his mouth close to her ear, "Do you realize who you're talking to? Do you really think I'd allow you to do such things with another man?" he purred into her ear. His smirk widened when he felt her shiver beneath him. He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "Now, I'm still expecting my reward"**_

_**She blushed hotly but reached up to him on her tiptoes. He deepened their kiss eagerly, **_**all mine~**

**~Fuuto Mind Theater End~**

* * *

Reiko deadpanned at the three blushing and dazed looks on them. These three were always in their own little world. _I'm surrounded by idiots. _She went over an slapped the back of their heads. They pouted and got up, "Alright lets begin!"

Ukyo, Kaname, Masaomi, and Wataru watched as their brothers all ran off. They shrugged and followed. Might as well have an Easter egg hunt on Easter right? Reiko didn't seem to mind.

Perhaps she wanted that kiss too? Kaname and Masaomi exchanged looks both thinking the same thing and chuckled. _Heh, reiko would first slam head first into a wall, a brick wall. Before kissing one of those three._

* * *

"Is she serious?" muttered Tsubaki.

"Why did she have to put it there?" yusuke said scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Because she's a stubborn woman" sighed fuuto.

The first who had arrived was fuuto and then the other two showed up. All three of them though didn't feel like almost dying though just for an egg. The egg had been placed in Iori's garden. It was balancing on the highest branch of the tree at the center.

Tsubaki was an okay climber but he had a feeling those branches would not hold his weight. Fuuto didn't feel like breaking an arm since it would interfere at work. So that left yusuke but he was slightly afraid of falling and shattering his body. _But I'd at least get a kiss. Is it worth it? _

Somehow yusuke found himself reaching for the egg which was a few centimeters from his grasp. When he actually started climbing was beyond him but might as well continue. He almost let go of the tree when he grabbed it but managed to catch himself. "Now I just have to give it to her" he whispered kissing the egg lightly.

When he managed to get down fuuto reached for the egg, "Okay now give it to me" yusuke glared at him, "The hell what I do that for!? I got it!" yusuke growled. Fuuto rose an eyebrow, "You wouldn't have got it if I didn't find it!" fuuto growled back. "That doesn't mean anything! This egg would still be up there if it were up to you!" yusuke hissed stomping away with the egg safely clutched in his hands.

* * *

"Ehh? You actually got it?" reiko exclaimed when the familiar egg appeared in her line of vision. She looked up and saw a slightly blushing yusuke. "yeah, how did you get it up there anyway?" he asked still thoroughly confused. He took a seat of the couch with her.

"I'm a good climber"

_No kidding. But that's not actually what I meant. _The girl got up and yusuke frowned _naturally Reiko wouldn't to Fuuto about the prize. _"Rei- …!"

Yusuke was silenced by a soft pair of lips on the corner of his lips. His eyes widened as his face heated up. _K-k-kiss! _ "That's just cause I had planned for no one to actually get to it. You beat me so…uh, good job!" she said walking into the dining room.

Yusuke touched his cheek lightly, _I'm never washing this spot again! _

Meanwhile a ticked off Fuuto and Tsubaki glared at the flustered red head.

* * *

Dinner time had arrived and the family (the ones present that day) sat at the dining table.

"So yusuke won? Congratulations." Masaomi said smiling at him. Yusuke appeared to have a permanent blush on his cheeks.

"Today was fun! Really fun!" Wataru cheered. "Yes, Americans have a splendid holiday" smiled Masaomi. Reiko sat up, "I actually wanted to ask you about that. Why are we celebrating it? You don't usually do right?" reiko said looking at her eldest brother.

"That's right but this year was special" said kaname. "special? How so?"

"We wanted to make sure nee-chan wasn't homesick!" Wataru said smiling at her. Reiko blinked in surprise, "Huh?" she felt a hand on her head and looked to see ukyo, "After all reiko-chan is new to the family and japan. You've been taken far from your country so we didn't want you to feel homesick" he said kindly.

"For…me?" she said in shock. She felt her face redden, "I, uh,…..thank you" she said smiling warmly. They stared at her and smiled back,

"You're welcome! We'll do all we can to make nee-chan as happy as possible!" they chorused.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Games and Phones

"Welcome to the morning session of the announcement event! For the new game 'Panzer of the Dead'. I'm Tsubaki Asahina and I play the role of Walter Schroif."

"And I'm Azusa Asahina, and I play the role of Michael Wittman. I hope you enjoy everything we have prepared for you today!"

Okay, I had to admit this was pretty cool even if it was a product of those twins' work. Ema, yusuke and I had all been invited to assist in this video game announcement. The game was going to be made by a company that created some of my favorite games and apparently one of ema's favorites too. _who would of thought Ema was a gamer girl._

"Tsuba-nii, you bastard…" yusuke growled from beside me. Tsubaki had been making googly eyes in our direction the entire time. I'm just going to assume it was for ema. He had some strange relationship with her.

"We are going to have a blast today!"

* * *

"Good job!"

"Job well done."

At this point we had all moved to their dressing rooms and the twins were toasting. I had to admit the entire experience really was something to toast about.

"Come on you two. Toast with us" Tsubaki said turning to us. "But we're not involved" ema replied. Azusa grabbed two water bottles and handed them to us, "You're our little sister, so you're totally a part of this" azusa said smiling at us. "Thanks" I replied.

"So did you have fun?" asked azusa, "I was super cool wasn't I?" Tsubaki asked pointing at himself. "Yes! I've never been to an event like this before!" ema said.

I nodded, "I have to admit this was pretty great and you were a tiny bit cool. Just a little though" I teased poking tsubaki's forehead. He laughed, "Glad you hear my baby sister finally noticing my coolness. Next time we'll have a more private session" he teased back returning my poke. I swatted his hand away, "Tch, whatever dirty thing your thinking about get rid of it!"

Tsubaki got a mischevious look on his face, "But imouto-chan I just ment we could hold a session within our home with the family. So doesn't that mean you're the one being dirty~" I blushed, "I am not dirty!"

"Hmm, I have a naughty imouto-chan~" he chanted.

* * *

Azusa sighed as we bickered. Lately, he felt like Tsubaki was rubbing off on reiko since she kept acting childishly. "Alright you two knock it off. Anyway the game will be released maybe next year" azusa told ema, "Natsume probably has more details if you want to know the exact date."

That interested reiko, "Natsume-nii?" she asked. What did he have to do with any of this? She never pictured him as a game freak. "Yeah because his company is the one making this game." Tsubaki answered. Her mouth dropped, _one of her elder brothers worked for her favorite gaming company!? Thank you kami-sama for this blessing! _"He's amazing" reiko muttered happily. The three males in the room twitched with annoyance, "Anyway, I can tell him to send you a disc of the game in development" Tsubaki said wrapping an arm around Reiko. "What really!?" asked ema excitedly. "That wil be the COOLEST thing you could do" I said seriously. "If reiko-chan really wants it then leave it to me!" he said saluting us.

_Kyah! Idiot or not he's still gonna get me a copy of a game that hasn't even been released! _Reiko thought as she and ema blushed in gratefulness. Yusuke cleared his throat loudly, "Excuse me, but I'm here too." he said to get out attention.

"Oh, you're still here?" asked Tsubaki. Reiko and ema had almost forgotten about the red head. He had been so quiet up until now. "Anyway you're toasting and all you've got are water and tea?" he asked raising a brow at the refreshments table. "Well, we have the afternoon session coming up so that means we have to stay sober" Tsubaki said throwing him a bottle of tea.

_Huh, now he's acting all professional? _"Plus we have an important audition coming up."

"An important audition?" ema wondered. "Yup, it's still top secret so we can't tell you the title" azusa informed us. _Must be really top secret if Tsubaki isn't willing to gloat about it. _"But we can tell you that it's the anime that got us into being voice actors. It got greenlit to make a new series and they're holding an audition for the lead role" Tsubaki piped up. _Ah there it is. That's a pretty big hint considering I could just search up what was the first anime he starred in._

"More like just 'you' not 'us'." Azusa corrected. Tsubaki rolled his eyes, "I decided to become a voice actor and that influenced you to become one, too, so it's the same thing, right?" Tsubaki clarified.

"The show that led you to become a voice actor…Oh, that-" yusuke repeated slowly. "Oh, you know which one yusuke?" I asked curiously. Tsubaki quickly put his hand over yusuke's mouth, "I told you it's top secret didn't I?" Tsubaki warned. "You better not mention it at school until it's announced" he finished. "R-right." Yusuke said sweatdropping.

"an important role. I hope you get it." Ema said. I nodded, "Yeah, I wanna see just how good you abilities are in this new anime. Ne?"

"Yeah, even though I have nothing to back it up, I just feel right about his one." Tsubaki grinned. "When Tsubaki says that, he's never wrong" azusa added. "Huh, but azu-nii you're doing the audition too, right?" asked yusuke.

"Yeah but its not for the same part. I'm going for the role of the Hero's rival" azusa said. An anime with these two as rivals? Sounds interesting since its between twins. "Once we get the news, you guys will be the first to know, so expect good news, kay?"

* * *

"Bark! Bark!"

"Hey there kuro-baby! Have you been a good boy for Ukyo-nii?" I asked picking up the puppy and cuddling him.

"Would you two mind if I leave things here to you two?" ukyo-nii said taking off his apron. "I have a trial tomorrow and I would like to prepare for it." Ema and I exchanged looks and then nodded to him, "Sure, that's fine"

"Wataru is the only one who has finished eating. Tsubaki and Azusa both have work. Iori is attending lectues, Louis is working a late shift, and the schedule indicates they'll all be eating out. The rest of them do not appear to have anything going on, but no one has come home…" ukyo-nii pondered looking at a very confusing board with colored pins on it.

_How does he understand all that? _"I thought yusuke was with you two?" ema nodded, "he was but he said he was dropping by a bookstore to buy study guides." Ema said. "I see. If he intends to go to the same college as you, he will need to put in a certain amount of effort to do so. I'm glad he realizes that. Also, reiko I hope you are thinking over where you would like to go. Masaomi said you are having trouble. Why not ask some of the others who have already attended?" I nodded, "Oh okay. Sounds good."

RING! RING!

I pulled out my phone, "Fuuto?" _how did he get my number!? _

**The taping for the year-end special is running late, so I'll be staying overnight today. Once I have time, let's spend some time just you and me, kay my beautiful baby sister~**

**-From: Fuuto**

"What did he say?" asked ema. "Looks like his record session is running late so he won't be coming home" I said closing my phone.

RING! RING!

This time it was ema's phone, "oh? Kaname-san?" so it's the pervert brother this time? "I see. I understand" whatever kaname was saying to her juli didn't like since the squirrel was practically yelling into the phone. "Oh you hung up on him" ema muttered. I snorted, sometimes ema said things that made it seem like she honestly didn't care.

Ema's phone rung again and this time it was Masaomi and then mine rung too, "Uh, hello?"

"Ah, reiko I'm gonna be a bit late…there's this huge line so" yusuke was calling me now? "That's fine. I'll just tell ema to bring your food to the table later."

"Thanks. See ya soon"

"Looks like Masaomi-san will be staying at the hospital today" "and yusuke will be a bit late too"

Ukyo looked a bit unhappy, "I see. But why are they calling your cell phones? Such calls had always come to me, so…" ah, I see now he feels un-needed. "Anyway I'll leave everything up to you."

* * *

**(secretgetaway: I realize this was supposed to go with the time I had Subaru in a past chapter but I feel like mixing things up a bit. Anyway this scene will continue in the next chapter. I just feel like it was getting a bit too long.)**


	13. Author's Note

_**Hey readers! I wanna apologize for not being able to update lately. I've been cramming for exams and stuff so please be patient. I'll post some chapters as soon as I can! I haven't abandoned this story! I just need some time for my fried brain to recover.**_

_**Once my hectic schedule calms which might me either friday or saturday I'll post some chapters. once again I apologize! I know your all wanting me to update but if I could I would! You guys leave such nice reviews so I really don't want to disappoint you all :)**_

_**P.S. If your cuirous on how Reiko looks just look up the character Izumi Akazawa and reiko looks exctly like her :)**_


	14. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: Whoa! Been a long time! Sorry everyone for being gone for so long but a lot has happened for the past, what a month? Umm, I'm not dead so that's good but I have lost someone dear to me about 3 weeks ago. He was a close friend from high school and was in some of my college classes up until recently. The neighborhood in which we lived wasn't very safe and a lot of violence has been occurring lately. Fortunately, my parents was able to move us before it got too bad but my friend was not able to. _**

**_He was taken away from us by a selfish person and now he'll be missed for years to come. We had to do a lot of preparation for his ceremony and thats why I've been gone for so long. I know some of you were disappointed in my lack of updates but this was more important. We still have some more stuff to take care of but I'll try to update. It won't be as often as before though. I do have a job now as well so that'll also get in the way. Other than that, i hope you enjoy this chapter! on the bright side I barely passed my classes and I won't have to retake any thank god. _**

**_Anyway On with the story!_**

* * *

Chapter 11- Sadness and Comfort

"So this is the school your going to?" I asked looking at a brochure. Yusuke nodded, "Yup, ema is too. It requires some work to get in but I'm sure you could do it easily" he said showing me some more campus pictures on a laptop. "Huh, it looks pretty good. There aren't any others this close either huh?"

"no, so if you do go somewhere else then you'd have to pay higher fees."

"Ew. Alright, guess you and ema will still be seeing my face for a while more"

"Great! It'd be nice for us all to stay together…you know cause we're siblings and all" he said with a grin.

"Yup! I should go tell Masaomi-nii that I'd picked a college. See ya later" I said waving.

* * *

As I was leaving yusuke's room I spotted a familiar white haired male, "Tsubaki? Where you going?" I asked curiously. He sure seemed to be in a hurry. He glanced at me and gave a small chuckle and walked away. _**Did he just laugh at me!? **_

I felt something bump my shoulder and glared at the person, "Eh, azusa?" he looked pretty rushed too. Is it a twin thing or is something actually wrong? "Did you see Tsubaki?" I pointed down the hallway, "Uh, I think he went out. Seemed to be in a rush too- hey! Where are you going!?"

_**I don't appreciate being ignored like that. But, something definitely seems wrong with those two. Did something happen?**_

* * *

"**An injury like that…is just a scratch."**

"**I'll go get help"**

_**I can't believe those two can express these types of emotions. This game is amazing! **_Reiko thought as she clicked at the controller furiously. The emotion Tsubaki and azusa could express through just voice was pretty powerful. Well everyone had a talent regardless of their intelligence.

"I can't belive I'm feeling so moved by a zombie game…" muttered reiko. "Bark!" reiko grinned at the puppy, "would you like to play too?" she cooed at him. She sweat dropped when she saw the pup's tush being the only thing she could see. Kuro had buried himself into her bag of chips, "Greedy. At least share"

~3 hours later~

"Damn it! Why can't I pass this level!?" reiko shrieked and stomped out of her room. "Ema!" she yelled slamming her sisters door open, "Uhh, hello rei-chan. Is something wrong?" she asked smiling sheepishly. "Yes, have you passed the desert area yet?!" ema frowned, "No, I was about to ask you actually."

"that level is ridiculously hard! It's really pissing me off"

"would you like to visit Natsume-san with me then to ask about it?"

"…no, that's too much effort. You do it and tell me how it goes. Bye" and then she walked out of the room.

"Uh…bye?" ema said confused. _**So rei-chan is an angry gamer?**_

* * *

I don't know how I ended up following that idiot. I was originally going to purchase some sort of guide for zombie games to help but when I spotted him wandering about, I couldn't help but approach him.

"Tsubaki!" she called. The male turned at the sound of his name and a small smile bloomed on his face. "Ah…imouto-chan hello" he said softly. She felt herself frown at the unenthusiastic reply. He was usually all bubbly and energetic. This wasn't like him. Sad smiles and pained looks. It bothered her. And she was unsure why. "Why are you wandering around the plaza?" she asked falling into step beside him. She was a bit worried at his behavior.

Tsubaki felt himself get a bit happy at her attention. This was the first time he was able to talk to her alone. _Just the two of us. _"I needed sometime to think" he found himself saying. She looked at him curiously, "isn't that dangerous?" she joked. He laughed, "imouto-chan are you trying to make me laugh?" he asked leaning down closer to her face.

"No! Your sad face just annoys me more than your happy one!" she blurted out. Tsubaki's eyes widened, "…imouto-chan made me feel really happy!" he grinned pulling her into his arms. "Hey! Cut it out! People are looking!" she said squirming in his arms. "Thank you for worrying.." he whispered in her ear. She froze and blushed, "you're my brother. I'm supposed to worry. Especially when you won't tell me whats wrong" Tsubaki was surprised by the serious tone in her voice.

He was happy that reiko was worried about him. He liked her attention and was becoming more of a glutton for it. "I can tell you why I'm sad. Since imouto is so worried" he said. So, as they walked back home he explained about the new anime and the rejection of him. They still had a few minutes till they got home. "Tsubaki…do you want azusa to not accept that proposal?" she asked.

Tsubaki smiled, "quite the opposite. I want him to take it. I wouldn't be able to watch anyone else do it." She grabbed his arm and gave him a firm look, "Then please tell him. Azusa looked really worried about you. I think he believes your angry at him. So he'll probably reject it unless you tell him its okay!" he ruffled her hair, "I know. So, lets go together okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

When the two arrived back home azusa and ema were also talking about the job. "No matter what anyone says I can't take that role. So, I'm turning it down. I wont do it!" azusa replied. He looked upset and reiko didn't blame him. This was a big deal to the twins and he didn't know how to handle it, "Besides, once I turn it down, the role will…" ema frowned, "Even if you turn it down and Tsubaki were to be chosen… How should I put thi. I don't think Tsubaki would be happy."

"That's not true!"

"I wouldn't be happy!" Tsubaki interrupted. Azusa and ema turned and saw us. I waved happily, "Tsubaki-san! Rei-chan!" ema exclaimed at the sight of us. "Aw, man. And here imouto-chan and I spent the whole night thinking about how to talk you into it. I was going to come out at the end and set you straight. My moment in the spot light. But its kind of like you took it all from me" Tsubaki said gazing down at ema. _Somehow I feel irritated. _

"Azusa, do it for me! I don't want it to be anybody else. I'm your number one fan in the whole world, so I want to hear it. Will you let me hear that role in your voice, azusa?"

"…Alright. I'll put on my best performance." Azusa said hugging his brother. _There kinda cute when their not being overly affectionate._

"Damn straight. I wouldn't let you get away with a half-ass performance" _well there goes the cuteness. _"Alright go call your manager. And get it settled. Okay?"

"okay." Azusa said and walked off. Ema sighed, "guess we should get to bed now." Reiko nodded and the two were about to walk off. Reiko felt a tug on her arm, "Oi, imouto-chan. Come keep me company~" Tsubaki said dragging her away leaving behind a confused ema.

* * *

"Why are we here?" reiko asked when she found herself at the park. "For my consolation party of course. You were worried right?" he asked leaning against the wooden railing. She flushed, "Tch, I wasn't that worried." She muttered. He smiled, "To be honest I am a bit disappointed. I was the first who wanted to be a voice actor and I was supposed to have dragged azusa into it, but somewhere along the way, he'd surpassed me."

There it was. That feeling of sadness and annoyance. She didn't like when he made those types of expressions. Tsubaki was supposed to always have a smile on his face. Just like fuuto should always be overly cocky, yusuke a stubborn and easily flustered idiot, and azusa calm and calculated.

"It's always been like that. Azusa has always come out on top. No matter what we did. Even though we're supposed to be identical twins…seriously speaking azusa's the better seiyuu. I can see it too. that's why they were right to decide the way they did. But because I know that, that's why im disappointed."

"It's okay to be upset, idiot. Even though your sad face annoys me. It's alright to feel sad about not being picked. Even being a little jealous is okay." Reiko told him softly. He tilted his head,

"By the way there's something I want to ask you. Both you and ema seemed to like azusa's voice. What about mine?" he asked with a hopeful voice. Reiko smiled, "This is the only time I'll admit this… Tsubaki's voice is…nice. I like it just as much as Azusa's. I might not be a voice actor but just how azusa is good for certain roles. There will be roles only you can do and not even azusa will be able to take that from you. You're a great actor so please don't think less of your abilities…" she said honestly, "ah, sorry I-"

Reiko's eyes widened when she felt a pair of soft lips press against hers. _M-my first kiss! And it was taken by..! _Her face bloomed a shade of red that could rival the color of yusuke's hair. Reiko felt weird. She thought she would have slapped him or shoved him but his lips were so…nice. No way! Did she just admit she liked kissing Tsubaki!? The idiot who was too clingy!? The same person who liked to tease and chase her around!? Before she could respond he had already ended it and pulled away,

"Sorry. But you know for a depressed boy to get back on his feet, the thing he needs most is a kiss from a cute girl" he whispered pressing their foreheads together, "…eh?" she dumbly replied. Tsubaki smiled at the cute surprised look on her face. Her blush made her look adorable. He found himself pressing their lips together again. _Her lips are soft. They taste sweet._

Reiko couldn't believe he had the guts to do it again! _Did he have no shame! Stealing a girls kisses! _She couldn't deny that somewhere deep, deep, deep, deeeeeeep down in her that she liked it. She kissed back shyly making him smile into the kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her more deeply. _I won't let the others have you._ He pulled back and smiled at her, "You liked it~"

"Shut up! It was my first kiss! I was just experimenting!" she yelled but didn't pull away from his hug.

"I want to be ALL of your first imouto-chan~"

"…hentai! Oi! Don't get frisky!"


End file.
